


Like A Human|我欲为人

by DavinciTrap



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Chinese, M/M, Top Stiles, sterek
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationship: TOP! Stiles/ BOTTOM! Derek</p><p>Summary: Derek should never,ever break up with Stiles without any reason or excuse. So, when it happens, Stiles need to find the result.<br/>Derek不是那种有事儿没事儿把分手挂在嘴边的人，所以当他这么说了,Stiles觉得很有必要去搞清楚怎么回事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1**  
  
Derek说“We're done.”的时候，Stiles正在吞三明治。  
并且，他很丢脸的噎住了。  
Derek看着他，一副“受不了你”的样子，毕竟他们此时此刻在学校的餐厅里，which means，公共场合。  
说真的，Derek从不在乎所谓的时间地点人物，只是公然宣告分手不在他的兴趣范围之类，尤其是他们之间的关系估计只有那几个嗅觉灵敏的狼人知道，他又不是什么一旦恋爱就要满世界嚷嚷的小姑娘，而且，退一万步说，Derek甚至搞不懂他们俩到底是不是人类说的那种“恋爱关系”。  
  
不过反正都无所谓了，他看着Stiles有些惊恐的眼神以及不断吞咽的喉咙，还有嘴角的面包屑，突然觉得或许一直以来都是自己弄错了，于是他压低了声音，“Clear？”  
鬼使神差的，Stiles点了点头，他的脑子其实一片白，并且一直在等着Derek下面要说的话。  
  
 _我们做完了……做完了什么？_  
  
等他好不容易将那口三明治彻底咽了下去，才反应过来Derek说的是“we're”而不是“we've”。  
“Oh,my god!”Stiles大喊着仿佛见到了天启，他手忙脚乱的跑了出去，其间大概还撞翻了不少人，因为他身后的骂声不断，即便如此，Derek的身影已经消失了。  
  
  
Stiles确信自己的脸上一定挂着“别惹我”三个字，好像他在来的路上踩到了大便，尽管他一贯是开车的，他打开自己的储物柜，将书包里的书一股脑儿全倒了进去，然后翻找下午需要的书本，可他完全记不起课表，就如同他根本搞不懂这一切怎么变成这个样子。  
他的意思是，没错，Derek是个狼人，不过他们俩做爱的时候这家伙可始终保持着人形，并且自己也没被转化之类的，那意味着他们俩活在人类社会而Derek不能什么理由不说就只是象征性的通知一声“我们完了”就意味着他们结束了。  
“Fuck！”Stiles少有的骂了句脏话，他狠狠的把储物柜门一摔，旁边有不少人为此打量着他，而他只是快步穿过了走廊，并且打了个电话给最好的朋友：“Scott，”他说，天知道他居然有点想哭，这简直Gay透了，“下午的课我翘了。”  
“什么？”  
“下午的课，我， 不去了！”  
“好的，哥儿们，你没事儿吧。”  
“没，记得帮我请假。”  
“什么理由？”  
“随便！”  
他挂了电话，直奔自己的小车，几乎是咬牙切齿的踩下了油门：“这只野兽，”他在心中大骂，“我和你没完！”  
  


====TW====

  
  
按常理来说，Stiles表示他和Derek搅在一起的可能性为负。  
首先Derek是个男的，其次Derek是个狼人。  
以上两点前后没区别。  
再有就是他讨厌Derek，这个家伙把他的生活搞得一团糟，而且相当的以自我为中心，否则你见过有人连飘在水面上都要依靠别的时候居然还能说出“你救我是因为你需要我”诸如此类没人性的话么？  
哦，不好意思他忘了，Derek本来就不是人。  
所以，去他的吧！这种混蛋就应该放任其沉入水底自生自灭去！  
Stiels满怀快意的放了手。  
但不久之后又巴巴的游了回去，他相当确定自己会为一时心软而后悔不已。  
  
不过即便如此，当Jackson变成湿漉漉的变形怪并且一爪子挠在他脖子后面，使得他不得不很丢脸的躺尸在Derek硬邦邦的胸膛上还要被Matt嘲笑和那只狼是一对的时候……总之这都是Matt的错，他那会儿躺在Derek身上然后有什么就不对了。  
  
懂么？就像是在实验课上不小心往试剂里放了别的东西，而后，“嘭——”  
Stiles的脑子就是那支可怜的试管，他有种碎片被炸的到处都是的感觉。  
  
应该就是那个晚上了，Stiles在车上大声的发出哀嚎，不知道为什么的该死的化学反应，他估计是喝多了跌跌撞撞走在路上，就遇到一贯出行不定的Derek，他依旧穿着永远不变的死蠢的皮衣，外加别人欠他钱的扑克脸，自己大概是傻兮兮的上去调戏……没错，他绝对调戏了那只狼人，并且说了什么不得体的话再加上肢体动作，总之他本来可以舒舒服服的享受被一只还算的上有交情狼人送回家，洗个泡泡浴，最后滚倒在香喷喷的床上，而不是和一只野兽在半路上滚成一团，在酒醒之后和屁股上、大腿上全是他精液的Derek大眼瞪小眼。  
  
那晚的月亮可真他妈的亮，Stiles一边慌慌张张的拎裤子一边很没出息的想： _我的神啊，居然是我上了Derek！_

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

2

如果Stiles够理智，在事情发生的当晚他应该及时解释清楚，比如“哥儿们我喝多了，上个床没什么，反正我也还是讨厌你，别那样看着我，我知道你也一样”而不是大声抱怨自己的第一次居然献给了雄性狼人。  
这句话使得原本安安静静收拾自己的Derek猛的抬起来了头。

“看什么？”Stiles十分的不满，或许还有委屈，他的酒劲儿差不多下去了，不过这对他的胡说八道貌似没什么帮助，“并不是每个人都像你一样动不动就露出肉体好么，哪怕只是上半身，我知道你很有女性缘，”他蓦地想到Danny，“好吧，还有同性缘！”  
Stiles气鼓鼓的喋喋不休，并且，他也说不准到底是因为Derek夺走了自己的第一次，还是因为Derek的人缘很好，毕竟他的两个手下已经表现出了足够的忠贞，虽然那除了生物本能不能说明什么。  
“其实我也是。”Derek淡淡的说。  
“哦，是的，你也是，能别用这么坦然的语气么，搞得好像……什么，你说什么？”Stiles的下巴都要掉到地上了，“不可能！”他的分贝几乎可以赶上他爸爸的警笛了，“你得有三十多岁了吧,Derek，这不好笑！”  
“准确的说，二十六，”Derek穿好衣服站了起来，“而且你别忘了，我才是被上的。”  
Stiles狠狠咬了一下自己的舌头，下一秒他在原地疼的“嗷嗷嗷”直叫，可至少，老天啊，说不定这更糟糕一些，因为他不是在做梦，即使梦到和Derek一夜情也比眼下诡异的情况好多了。  
“这简直……”Stiles做了几次深呼吸，他好不容易重新掌握了自己的舌头，“你长得老不是我的错……”不过其他的事儿确实得算在他头上，Stiles猛的泄了气，像个皮球一样坐倒在地上。  
“但已经发生了，”Derek对他伸出手，那可真是少有的贴心，“对一头狼来说，第一次很重要，我们一生只有一个伴侣，我没想过是你。”

Stiles瑟缩了一下，他不得不承认自己被Derek弄得有点伤，他的意思是，当他说“糟透了”“吃亏了”“为什么会是你”之类的……那就纯粹就只是抱怨，这这没什么惊讶的，Stiles总是在抱怨，那并不代表他确实就是那么想的。可是Derek不同，显然，他不苟言笑，并且在成了头狼以后对什么都太过认真，而且……相当的敏感。

总之，那样的一个晚上真不是什么滋长爱情的好时候，他们俩保持着诡异的沉默直到Stiles一如既往的忍不住开口：“嘿，我很抱歉好么，我不知道第一次对你来说这么重要，当然，它对我来说也挺重要的，但似乎没你那么意义重大，好吧，你们狼群的习性我怎么会清楚，毕竟我上一次生物才考了不及格，差点被请了家长，不过，那不是重点，重点是我真的很抱歉，行么？如果你要我负责的话——”  
Derek古怪的瞪了他一眼，虽然相较于平时他的目光根本算不上凶狠，可眼下Stiles明显处于“做贼心虚”的状态，他缩了缩脖子，咽了一口口水。  
好在Derek对他的啰嗦已经习惯了，也没打算深究，他正要开口，便听到一些异响，像是他同类的身体摩挲过植被、爪子在草地上捕捉痕迹的刮过时会发出的声音，他猜测他们大概是被盯上了。

“以后再说，”Derek不自在的扭了扭脑袋，有一瞬，同类浓烈的气味使他的狼性爆发出来，属于野兽的毛发聚集到面颊，还有他的指甲，它们开始变尖变长，Stiles瞠目结舌的望着，以为这家伙要变身把自己撕了，但Derek的异常只持续了一刹那，短到Stiles还未来得及逃跑，他就恢复了人形，那张帅气的扑克牌脸又回来了，“我先送你回家。”  
“你送我回家？”这可让Stiles受宠若惊了，他有些困惑的看着Derek直到对方不耐烦的催促了一句。  
“快走。”  
“哇哦，Derek，你送我回家，在我们俩性交之后，So，这算什么？狼人式的浪漫？”  
“随便你怎么说。”Derek随口答道，他体内的那只狼愈发躁动，它用暗哑的嗓音在他耳边低语、蛊惑、威胁、冷笑，他感到理性的外衣从未如此脆弱过，随时有可能破裂般的。  
于是，他停下了脚步。

 

“你还好么？”几步之后，Stiles发现Derek落在他后面，他回头望了望，那只狼人的双眼在月光下滑过诡谲的红，那是属于Alpha独有的色泽，可Stiles从未在Derek保持人形的前提下见过，“Derek？”他向前走了一步。  
“滚！”Derek发出一声嘶哑的吼叫，他背过去，对着身后黑漆漆的丛林发出愤怒的狼嚎，Stiles被他吓了一跳，他呆在原地，愣愣的瞧着Derek突然化作半狼半人的模样，并且用他不再能听懂的语言嘶吼着。  
“发生什么事儿了？”Stiles皱眉，他有些进退维谷，完全不知所措。直至Derek终于安静下来，并且，开始变回正常，Stiles才又试着问了一句，他根本没指望能得到答案，不过谢天谢地，对方又开始说人话了。  
“一帮讨厌的家伙。”Derek轻描淡写，就像他根本没有为此差点大动干戈。  
“讨厌？什么？又是变形怪之类的么？要么就……哦！对，狼人的天敌，吸血鬼？嘿，哥儿们，真有那种东西么？”Stiles立刻兴奋起来，他的重点从来就没明确过。  
而Derek，就和之前无数次一样一面用鄙视的眼神回馈他，一面当个合格的疑惑解答人：“另一部分狼人，不过和我来自不同的部落，我们可能不小心到了他们的领地。”  
“你怎么一开始没发现？”Stiles嚷嚷起来，“我是说领土标记啥的，你们不都喜欢撒泡尿表示这个地方是我的么？”  
“他们估计才迁徙过来，以为我要和他们争地盘。”  
“哈！你才不需要，你不是有自己的家族封地么，爵士？”  
“爵士？那是英国人的东西。”  
“开个玩笑好么，你一点也不风趣。”Stiles鼓了股腮帮子，他此时已经看到了马路，以及马路对面不远的他们家的房子，“差不多就到这儿了，别让我爸看见你，准确的说别让他看见我们俩，否则我肯定得上一堂政治课说不定还得写个检查，怎么说你现在都还在他的黑名单上，即使他不……”

Derek凑了上来，他的动作很快，将Stiles后面的没完没了全部吞了下去，是真的吞，他咬住了Stiles的嘴唇，也许还舔了一下，Stiles不确定，因为他完全懵了，在整个过程中他唯一能做的就是把眼睛张的老大，就像是撞了鬼。  
“你太吵了。”Derek说，他依旧皱着眉，那副表情完全没有一点——如果他真的明白什么是接吻的话——Stiles只能说，他眼下的样子真是一点也不“接吻”。  
“下次你可以换个方法让我闭嘴，”Stiles用大拇指揩了揩唇角，有些失落的撅起嘴，他一直都搞不懂Derek。不管为什么，他刚刚的动作绝不是表达喜爱或者类似的含义，问题在于，他们才发生关系，Derek这样的举动无疑实在是……怎么说？就跟一张空头支票似的给了他希望却又很快落空，“所以，我们没问题，对吧？”

Derek一副很纠结的摸样，Stiles不禁怀疑他有没有搞懂自己在问什么。  
“你是说你操我这件事。”肯定句。  
“Gosh！你一定要这么直白么？是的，我是在和你讨论。”  
“我认为我说过了，狼一辈子只能有一个伴侣。”  
“懂了。”Stiles用手扶住额头，他倒没有想象中的那么沮丧、难受、不自在，或许那才是最可怕的，他竟然还觉得有些甜蜜，Stiles十分怀疑自己是不是受了什么巫师的诅咒，“所以我们俩就……”  
“目前看来是的，你射进我身体的时候……”  
“停停停！”Stiles赶紧摆了摆手，他感到脸上一阵发烫，“Derek，我不想听你描述我们方才是有多……火辣，随便你怎么说，但你得给我些时间，我是个人，意味着除了本能我还有感情，我的意思是，一辈子的伴侣对我来说是个很重要的事。”  
“对我来说也是。”  
“God！是的，别打断我行么，”Stiles几乎要手舞足蹈了，“但一次性爱就决定了这实在太草率了，你不能让我，立马就回应你，尽管你那么说的时候我很高兴，seriously，可是不能凭那个就把一辈子的事儿给定下来了。”  
“所以你不愿意？”  
“不！我是说，我愿意去试试，不过只是试试，并不是保证，天啊，我究竟在说什么？”  
“我承认你的表达方式很异于常人，假如我是个狼人崽子的话一定不懂你绕了半天想干嘛。”Derek耸了耸肩，“好在这件事还不那么急，只是有一点。”  
“嗯？”  
“为了你和别人的安全，以后你恐怕不能和其他人做爱了。”  
“什么？”Stiles的嗓音算得上是尖叫了，Derek难耐的掏了掏耳朵，他真是小觑了Stiles的爆发力。  
“你的交配对象只能是我。”Derek说完这句话的之后，Stiles已然双目放空，魂游天外了。

 

====TW====

Stiles在路上拨了好几通Derek的号码，无法接通，他丧气的将手机丢在副驾驶座上，决定还是进行一次面对面交流，当然在此之前他会先揍Derek一顿，而且必须确保他下次别这么干（如果还有下次的话）。

他把车径直开进Derek的领地，这里比他上次来的时候还要死气沉沉，他熄了火，拔下车钥匙，从车子里跳了出来，他没想过要敲门什么的，Derek从来不锁门，因为除了死人和Stiles，没人能进入他的屋子，他还记得第一次被邀请进入这栋古老建筑的情形，那是上一个冬天，Stiles被不见阳光的房间折腾的够呛，最后他忍无可忍决定忽视Derek和狼一样畏惧火焰，他把原本纯用来装饰的壁炉收拾干净，并且点燃了。  
结果那只正好进门的大型生物发出像小狗一样的呜咽并跑得老远，Stiles便更加肆无忌惮，他会拿着一根燃烧的小木棍跟着后面追，Derek就发出可怜的惨叫，等他们俩都精疲力尽后便双双倒在沙发上，他就在那儿和Derek做爱，离火堆不远不近，火光正好照在Derek的脸上，他浓浓的眉毛揪成一团，深色的瞳子会因为快感沁出薄薄的泪水，他依旧不会亲吻，只是偶尔伸出舌头舔着Stiles的嘴唇和下巴。  
他将大半个寒假耗在这里，和Scott众口一词的用一起功课当幌子，只要一出门，他们很默契的各自奔向不同的目的地。

而现在，Stiles站的地方空空如也，他抚着皮质沙发上的裂纹还能回忆起Derek每一个细小的表情和话语，那时的他怎么都不可能料到三个月后，他们俩的关系说完蛋就完蛋了。

 

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

**3**  
  
Stiles回家的时候已经快九点了，他不巧遭遇了一场大雨，被淋得湿漉漉的，身上还沾着森林里新鲜的泥巴，唯一值得庆幸的是Sheriff仍在在警局里忙碌，不会对他问东问西。  
Stiles脱了鞋，一脚一个水印子踩进了浴室，他将自己身上的衣服全部扒了下来，打开了淋浴。  
水温不是很高，Stiles稍稍抖了一下，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他沮丧的坐倒在浴缸的一角，蜷缩成一团。  
  
他没能找到Derek，无论是Derek的房子还是Derek经常出没的地方，那个狼人就像是从镇子上蒸发了似的，同他一开始的出现的那样样猝不及防。  
当然，还有个可能性，就是Derek在躲着自己，凭借他的听觉和嗅觉，这简直是易如反掌。  
可是为什么呢？  
他们前几天还可以一起斗嘴吵架，相互扔对方的脏衣服，在Derek的大黄蜂里做爱。Derek骑着他，把他裹在里面，他的屁股很紧，不知道是不是和自愈能力有关，Derek的高潮很猛烈，却安静，他会埋在Stiles的脖子里喘个不停，直至抽搐着夹紧，Stiles则发出亢奋的喉音，一股脑儿全部射进Derek的身体。  
他们都黏糊糊的，因为那些精液，汗渍，Stiles抱怨Derek永远都搞不懂什么是Kiss，Derek于是用疑惑的目光望着他，Stiles就成了示范的那个，他会撬开Derek的嘴唇和牙关，缠住Derek的舌头，没有什么尖牙尺，也没有腥呼呼的血，Derek的嘴里有股青草味儿，Stiles怀疑他是不是弃恶从善改吃素了。他们的吻总是很慢，Stiles抬起头时会感到意犹未尽，而Derek也是饕餮般的舔舔嘴唇，可眼睛分明全是笑意，眉毛也舒展开，Stiles有时甚至会忘记，Derek是个狼人，忘记他曾凶残的割断别人的喉咙——他大概永远不会像Scott那样，善良却多愁善感，相反，Derek更像一只刺猬，刺伤人是他的天性，从不会为此有负罪感。  
  
然而他却能对Stiles展现最柔软的一面，某一个时刻，Stiles很想说 _我们这样很好，我愿意成为你的伴侣_ ，可他最终没有，也许因为那种话太肉麻，Stiles说不出口，更大的可能性是他自己还不能那么确定，一辈子对于一个离成年还有段距离的中学生而言实在是个太长的概念，况且他不想骗Derek，他不是……想玩玩之类的，只是难以抉择。  
再说Derek自己说过，这不是什么着急的事，大概在最终通牒来之前，Stiles能拖一天是一天。  
  
可是，如今的如今，口口声声说着一辈子只能有一个伴侣的Derek直接跑来划清界限，如果Stiles不在乎，他说不定得拍手称庆，为他终于摆脱了Derek还有随时可能套住他一生的枷锁。可事实是，他在乎，他他妈的太在乎了！甚至比听到要和Derek玩儿绑定还在乎！并且，Derek不是那种会出尔反尔的人，早在他们对对方误会多多，关系最为紧张的阶段，他就知道这一点，这只狼或许无耻了一些，却永远说话算数。  
所以，一个会说分手的Derek真是太不Derek了，Stiles抹了把脸，他猛的站了起来，用一条巨大的围巾把自己裹住，没错，一个诚心玩儿失踪的Derek是个很大的挑战，不过“男女通杀”的Stiles可不是孤身一人。  
  


====TW====

  
  
Scott早就知道自己的兄弟和Derek搞在一起了，当然，Stiles什么都和他说，而且他们俩身上对方的气味实在是太浓烈了。  
说实话，他不是那么看好这一对的前景，Derek是一只狼人，一只Alpha，他出现的地方一定会有麻烦，无休无止的你争我夺，层出不穷的灵异事件，即便是同类，Scott也会选择绕着走，可Stiles却偏偏主动贴了过去。  
  
“你相信么，他居然说出一辈子伴侣这种话！”Stiles痛苦的抱着头，他觉得自己的脑仁儿有些疼。  
“我更难以置信的是，你居然保住了自己的屁股。”Scott跟着捂住了脸。  
“哦！别提！我差点吓死，以为他会杀了我。”  
“狼只会保护自己的伴侣，更何况——不，我不想知道更多的细节了Stiles，要是你不愿意，趁早和他断了，这对你们都好。”  
“断？我昨晚才答应他会试一试。”Stiles瞪大了眼睛，“我是说，难道我不需要对他负责之类的么？”  
“Gosh！Stiles，他不是什么哭哭啼啼的女生，他是一只狼，你必须下定决心，如果你不想和他在一块儿就得和他说清楚，时间拖长了对你们都不好。”Scott为他的朋友默哀，他们究竟都是怎么搅进这些麻烦里的？  
“好吧，好吧，我会考虑的，不过在那之前……等等，如果Derek说的伴侣那些都是真的话，你和Allison难道……”  
“Stiles!”  
“嗯？”  
“闭嘴！”  
  
他们关于Derek、狼人、性伴侣等问题的讨论就此打住，不过有一点很明显，就是Stiles的考虑结果和Scott希望的那样完全背道而驰，且他和Derek的关系似乎愈发紧密，他们身上的味道一直很浓烈，也许这样下去也没什么问题，Scott从自我安慰变作相当肯定，他见过Derek瞧着Stiles的眼神，俨然一副私人物品，旁人勿近的模样。  
  
这也是为什么当Stiles一个电话打过来第一句话是：“Derek把我甩了。”时，Scott差点摔了自己的手机。  
  
  
(TBC)


End file.
